


Sweet milk (Hardzello)

by Deadxmoth



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben Hardy - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Choking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dom/sub, Dominance, Ejaculate, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Gross, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Licking, M/M, Mild S&M, Milk, Milk kink, Vomit kink, Vomiting, hardzello, joe mazzello - Freeform, vomiting milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadxmoth/pseuds/Deadxmoth
Summary: Emetophilia is the sexual arousal from vomiting, or watching others vomit. The fetish is considered a paraphilia. Emetophiles sometimes practice the fetish by having their partner vomit from performing deep-throat oral sex.Joe has a vomit kink and Ben is more than happy to engage in it.Joe mazzello / Ben hardy smutContains lots of vomit





	Sweet milk (Hardzello)

"Drink faster" Joe demanded gruffly as he tilted the milk carton up, milk spilling down Ben's face. Ben kept chugging and then started gagging. "Yeah that's it." Joe sounded excited "Just a little more." He bit his lip and kept his eyes on Ben. Ben quickly pulled away from the carton, milky puke gushing from his mouth and splashing onto Joe's chest, Joe moaned quietly, becoming aroused by the sensation. He then held Ben's head and pushed the milk carton back into his face where he continued to chug. Again Ben violently threw up over Joe's chest, white slimy liquid streaming over his stomach. Joe moaned louder at the sight. "More baby more." Joe stuck his two fingers down Ben's throat moving his fingers around making a squishing sound. Ben puked down himself, the milky sick slipping down his chin and throat. Joe rubbed over the watery white puke on Ben's naked chest and slid his hand up Ben's throat and squeezed it slightly. Joe then ran his middle finger over Ben's supple red lips and then stuck his fingers in Ben's mouth, swirling his fingers around his tongue and watching his drool drip down his chin, Joe leaned forward and licked the milky liquid that was dripping down Ben's chin, he licked from his chin to his mouth and then kissed him deeply. 

Ben wanted to maintain Joe's arousal from this kink, so he enthusiastically drank more milk and as he was about to throw up again Joe got close to Ben's face and opened his mouth, catching a mouthful of the pukey milk that squirted from Ben's throat. He swallowed it down and licked his lips. Joe then put his hand gently over Ben's throat as he kissed him lovingly. As the kissing became rougher Joe gently squeezed Ben's throat "You know how to make so fucking horny you little bitch." Joe whispered smiling, he eased his grip on Ben's throat to see if he liked being choked or not. Ben looked seductively at Joe and put his hand back on his throat, squeezing over Joe's hand, encouraging him to choke him tighter. Joe squeezed harder, watching as Ben's face turned red and his eyes started to go bloodshot. Joe let go of Ben's throat and ran his thumb over his lips, encouraging him to open his mouth. Joe took a swig of milk and spat it into Ben's mouth. Ben swallowed the mouthful and then carried on drinking the milk from the carton, quickly filling up his stomach. Joe ran his fingers through Ben's hair and took a hard grip as he pushed Ben's head down near to his rock solid dick. Ben started to take Joe into his mouth slowly but Joe pushed Ben's head down hard, ramming his dick into the back of his throat. Ben gagged and milk spurted out of his throat spraying Joe's cock with the slimy white mixture. Joe moaned orgasmicly and pushed Ben's head back down. "Suck baby suck." he whispered. Ben sucked his cock deeply, moving his tongue around as he moved his head. "Can you..." Joe took a breath "puke again?" Joe moaned breathlessly. Ben nodded and Joe pushed his head down further, forcing his cock to tease Ben's gag reflex. Joe's moans got more vocal as the combination of Ben deep throating him and being able to indulge in his vomit kink was pushing him over the edge. Ben pulled away and vomited a jet of warm white liquid onto Joe's stomach, and then another wave of milky puke splashing over Joe's twitching cock. Ben rested his head head on Joe's stomach as he jerked him quickly, using the milk sick as lube, at that moment Joe ejaculated and he threw his head back moaning loudly and making a fist with Ben's hair. His semen spurting out and splashing into Ben's milky vomit that was almost everywhere. Ben continued jerking Joe off to get the final drops of cum out of him. Joe laid back exhausted. Ben swirled his finger into the semen milk vomit mixture resting on Joe's tummy and mixed it together before sucking it up and swallowing it. 

Ben hadn't had his dick touched this whole time and the anticipation was killing him. He reached down his boxers and felt his throbbing boner. He pulled out his hard cock and then started slowly masterbating. He scooped some up of Joe's semen and used it as lube as he moved his fist faster. Joe crawled over to Ben and took over jerking him off. Ben threw his head back and moaned happily "That good?" Joe smiled as he gently squeezed on Ben's throat with his other hand. Joe thought about how hot Ben's moaning is and how it's almost like how a girl moans during sex, only deeper. As Joe jerked him off quicker he squeezed Ben's throat tighter which stopped his moaning but would make his orgasam more intense. As Ben's face turned pink and the blood vessels appeared in his eyes he felt a wave of heat over his whole body as he came. His dick throbbed and his orgasam was elongated by Joe's jerking as he strangled him almost to the point of passing out. Joe let go of his throat and Ben took a deep breath in, putting his hands over his eyes as he calmed down. Joe licked Ben's semen off of his chest and stuck his tongue into his belly button. Ben pulled Joe towards him and kissed him wetly. "That was kinky as fuck." Ben smiled and kissed him again "Don't you need to take your lactose intolerant pills now?" Ben laughed, smiling cheekily.


End file.
